Two broken men, Two heros
by 0golden0
Summary: A tale of Two men and how their pasts and futures were intertwined, the battle they had and the sacrifices made for each other.


All ownership of the characters etc go to

Masashi Kishimoto

I only changed the way things played out!

* * *

Two men stood in a makeshift arena in a broken world that was only their own. One man sought a savage revenge the other forlorn forgiveness both broken in their own way, shaped by the events in their lives to the monsters they were today. They stood opposing each other thinking completely different things, the man with a purple eye seething with an unquenchable rage. "I will kill the man who murdered my love I will avenge her, I will not lose". The man in the mask in anguish "I killed my best friend, our lover, our teacher, his wife, I'm a failure as a teacher, all three of my students abandoned me. I've failed everything, but I will not fail again. No! As the leader of team 7 I need to set an example to my precious students I will show them the will of fire the one my own sensei left for me".

Both men knew the time had come. Bowing to each other they leapt into combat it was ferocious, strike after strike, jutsu after jutsu, wound after wound the intent was obvious they wanted to kill each other. Slowly but surely the masked man was gaining the advantage over his adversary, this only angered him more. Leaping away from each other. The black haired man let lose a blood curding scream his voice hoarse "I will slaughter you", you broke your promise to me and killed Rin, how do you sleep at night filth!" The silver haired man pleaded "Please Obito forgive me," I loved her as you did and it pains me every time I even think about it." It was then Kakashi finally knew how to save his friend he understood what it would take, he hadn't been following Minato sensei's and Naruto's Will of fire at all no, he had been following his own darker, more wicked will and that was what was wrong with him but he would not let it dictate his life no longer it was time for things to change, for the better. The haunt of comrade killer never left him no matter how hard he tried. With a solid bound he leapt towards his friend.

Obito knew he was fighting a losing battle and the only way he could kill that bastard Kakashi was in a suicidal attack, so leapt at him a cold, metal sword produced from his sweaty palm, a piercing white light in the enemy's. Kakashi felt the metal pierce his skin and puncture his beating heart, before exiting his back crimson liquid dribbled around the wound, all the while his arms had found their way over Obito's tense shoulders embracing him, it was the only hug he would ever give. Obito was shocked, unsure what to think, he had expected a burning hand threw his chest and an immense pain where his heart would have been, an instant death. But no instead he could feel the warmth of his enemy around him his battered breath on his neck, the warm blood was sliding down onto his palm to say he was absolutely confused was an understatement. He panicked breaking the metal which echoed in the now silent arena. He pushed him away.

Kakashi stumbled to the ground cold ground with a heavy thud, he pulled himself onto his shaky knees metal blade still firmly in his chest. He faced the shaken Obito and pulled his mask down the black silk pooling around his neck and flashed his most dashing smiled at him, Obito looking away with a slight blushing, he didn't know why but he could admit it, Kakashi really was the most gorgeous man to walk this earth. The embarrassment was soon replaced with anger, Obito turned back and yelled at him "What the fuck was that baka-shi?" Kakashi only pulled a dopey grin "I had never hugged anyone before, and I wanted my first to be you." You're my best friend after all Obito please never forget that". Obito sank to his knees he felt hot tears sliding down his face, he didn't know why he hated this monster didn't he? But then again the last time he cried was that hopeless night Rin died. Kakashi's eyes fell to the metal imbedded into his heaving chest, he grasped the rod in unyielding grip, he sent his volatile chakra into it, there was so many volts charged the surrounding air, the intensity turned the metal to ash not to mention the dying organ that was his heart. The wound not been plugged now started flowing with blood a river of crimson. Bringing his dull eyes up he saw his best friend crying it was the most mournful sound he had ever heard. Slowing but surely he dragged his way over to him a trail of death behind him glistening in the dancing flames that littered the ravaged battlefield, settling a hand on his friends he looked him straight in the eyes, coughing up blood "Please don't cry over trash like me Obito." Looking away Obito muttered "I'm such a crybaby". Kakashi attempted a snort instead it came out as more of a gurgle, blood pooled around him. "Obito I never thought of you as a cry baby, in fact I was always envious of how you could show emotion" he attempted a haphazard smile. The blood sliding down his cheek. The few seconds of silence felt like forever. Kakashi managed to choke out "Obito please do one thing for me?"Obito looked straight at him with an intensity could melt metal, he couldn't formulate words he didn't understand why. He had to lean in close, kakashi's voice barley a whisper now.

"Obito please le…leave my body here to rot sc…scum like me don't de…deserve to have a grave…gravestone." He coughed up more blood the liquid splattered on Obito's face an extreme contrast to his fake white face "sorry", how could a single man hold so much… "I even have an ex…excuse for you" a smile graced his bluing lips "tell them you got held u…up by some old beggar." "and please tell my studen…students I love them Obito, tha…thank you my friend."

Kakashi's face was as white as snow as eyes closed for the last time, he drew his final strangled breath, Obito howled tears streamed down his face. He pulled Kakashi into a desperate hug, the only hug the man had ever wanted but would never receive. The pain Obito felt was so incredibly intense, all he wanted to do 3 minutes ago was obliterate this man, now all he wanted to do was bring him back , he clutched his chest where his heart was he could feel the erratic beat through the cloth and flesh. He would of rathered Chidori the then this.

As Obito sat there weeping holding his only friends body to him, trying to keep the freezing corpse warm. Obito realized for a second time that Madara had once again manipulated events, first his lover's death at the hands of his best friend and had now tricked Obito into the euthanasia of his last and only friend. The death of his best friend the only person in this world to have suffered more than him. Obito stood gently laying Kakashi's body on the ground. He was done Kakashi would not want him to dwell on this he would want him to move on not be the broken boy he was to be more than Madara's, never again would he fall for his tricks, he would be the hero Kakashi had imagined he would become.

After attending the graveyard every day for over a decade the broken man had finally received the only wish he ever made forgiveness.


End file.
